


The Cry

by batsojopo



Series: The Guardians [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsojopo/pseuds/batsojopo
Summary: This is my version of how Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived at the Jedi Temple.





	The Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This was written long before I heard of Stewjon, and I will not be changing anything concerning it.  
> Disclaimer: All canon characters are property of the Great Flanneled one and now Disney. I make no money off this endeavor.  
> Timeline 58 BBY
> 
>  
> 
> Speech: “ “  
> Training bond communication: //  
> Internal thoughts: italics

_**The Cry** _

Rating: G  
Synopsis: This is my version of how Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived at the Jedi Temple.  
Notes: This was written long before I heard of Stewjon, and I will not be changing anything concerning it.  
Disclaimer: All canon characters are property of the Great Flanneled one and now Disney. I make no money off this endeavor.  
Timeline 58 BBY

 

 

Speech: “ “  
Training bond communication: //  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 

 

Sciij guardio.

Iu vole veni gustatempe antau elekti

iu ekde preter geni regiono.

Forta li sajin, vole aro vojo elekti iu.

Konduktoro!

Konduktoro elekti iu li vole akordigi saldo.

 

_Hear oh guardians._

_One will come in the time before the Chosen One_

_from beyond the hinder regions._

_Strong he will be, and will set the road of the Chosen One._

_Beware!_

_Beware the Chosen One._

_He will bring balance where there is no balance._

 

 

  


“Darna, how are you?” Rihcad pulled to the side the curtain of leather that closed off the interior of the shelter to the outside world and stepped inside. He paused before taking another step towards the woman who leaned against several rush mats while holding a bundle of leather in her arms.

Darna wasn’t alone, for their healer was also present, watching over everything. Darna looked towards him and gave him a tired, but contented smile. “Tired, husband. Would you like to see your son?”

“Need you ask?” Rihcad gave her an amused smile. His eyes lit up when he realized what Darna had said. Their healer’s apprentice had not given him that particular bit of information. The young, and recently chosen leader of the people moved across the shelter and knelt beside Darna, his mate. “She didn’t tell me a son was born.” He reached out a hand and gently moved the leather hide to the side revealing the small face of his son. The small life looked peaceful in his sleep.

“It was amazing. I could feel him when I carried his life, but…,” she hesitated, “but when he emerged I swear by the Power that everything was bathed in light. I don’t know if Healer Magrat felt it or not.”

_Probably not._ Rihcad shook his head. The healer wasn’t one of the chosen, which made him wonder why she was a healer in the first place.

“I believe that he will become something special one day, maybe even a leader to follow you.”

“A leader?” Rihcad turned his attention back to Darna and smiled. He reached again for his first born. It was pleasing that the infant was a boy, for those were the signs of strength, and if the first child from a union was a son, that child was considered blessed with the Power.

“When is the Priestess to arrive?” Darna watched the two with a smile.

“I’m not all that concerned about that right now.”

“You’re more concerned about holding your son,” Darna gave him an indulgent smile.

“Well, shouldn’t I?”

Darna’s features softened. “Of course you should.” She opened her arms and let her mate place the small life on her chest. Turning him while bringing him close, she guided her son towards his first meal.

A noise from the opening startled the two. The only ones that were allowed within the birthing hut was either the mate or the healer. The intruder was a woman dressed in bright colors, a sign of her position as the priestess of the people. She stopped and looked around the shelter and stood as if she was listening to what the air told her.

Darna leaned over towards her mate, her voice low, “What is she doing?”

Rihcad pressed his lips together. He gave the priestess a wary look. “Do not worry, my mate. She is only making sure that everyone is safe. We don’t want any sedt.”

“You don’t have to remind me, my mate. I know that those that are sedt are doomed. My son would never have that curse.” Her answer was rote, but as to emphasize her statement, she tightened her grip. She vowed she would not lose her son to anything the priestess might say.

After several tense moments, the priestess turned to look at them, then left.

“See,” Rihcad nudged her with his elbow. “I told you that we need not worry.”

“I don’t know….” Darna shook her head then looked at the small life her body just produced. “I feel bad about this.”

“I know.”

~~~~~~~

Darna soon left the birthing hut and settled back into the shelter where she slept with Rihcad. With birthing season upon them several other women from the village birthed their own. Along with the new arrivals the priestesses also appeared on a more regular basis. Most of the mothers watched with eager eyes, hoping that their daughter would be chosen to join their ranks.

And one mother was right. Her daughter was chosen, and she smiled while crying with happiness knowing that she birthed one of the chosen.

Even though the leader’s hut never had that much solitude, Darna felt as if she was given all that she needed. Several days later two priestesses came into the tent and paused, looking at her.

“Forgive me for not being more hospitable, but my son is hungry.” She rocked him for a moment before turning her attention back to the women in colorful clothing. “I heard Hepo’s daughter was chosen.”

Her son loosened his hold and she pulled him away, with the edge of the blanket she wiped away the excess milk from the side of his mouth and chin. When clean, she raised him up and leaned him against her shoulder while rubbing his back to help him release the excess air he had ingested while feeding.

“You will hand over the sidt.”

Darna’s eyes grew wide.  _ No…. _ She pulled him closer and shook her head.

“He is sidt, and is doomed.” The priestess came forward to take the infant away.

“No.” Darna felt her tears spill out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Somehow she knew her son understood what was happening and remained still.

“If you will not give it here, then you are required to destroy it.”

Darna looked to her mate of less than three winters for support. She easily read in his fair eyes that he didn’t want to lose his son, but there wasn’t anything he could do. The priestesses were above the village leaders and could do what they pleased. When he closed his eyes, Darna’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “I...I will take him out.” Before losing what courage she had, she left the shelter weeping.

For a time Darna wandered through the forest. “My son,” she whispered through her pain. “So young, and now you won’t even get a chance to live.”

Reaching a fallen tree, she sat on it and cradled him close. Long ago she was told that she wasn’t chosen to become a priestess. Over the years she slowly honed what few abilities she had. One last time she mentally wrapped him up in her mind, hoping to always remember what he felt like through the great Power. Her vision faded and before her she saw a young man that reminded her so much of her mate it took her breath away. He was so strong and sure of himself, and his Power felt glorious to her.

“Remember, my son, I will always love you no matter where you go. I still believe you will become a great leader, and it grieves me that I will never see it happen.”

With one last kiss on his forehead, Darna secured the leather hide around him and placed him on the ground. When she stood, he let out a wail, his first real cry. It took every bit of self-control that she possessed to not pick him up and comfort him one last time. She quickly disappeared back into the forest, not daring to look back.

~~~~~~~

“Of all the places in the galaxy, why would the Council send us to Tatoonie? It’s not even a member of the Republic?” Newly raised Jedi Knight Eeth Koth shook his head.

“Eeth, you should know better than to question the actions of the Council.”

“Humph, and this is coming from the knight that gives the Council more grief than everyone else combined in the ranks of the Jedi. Why should I believe you Master Jinn?”

“Because I know when I should question the Council and when I should not.” He looked up at the instrumentation on the wall before bringing his attention back to the Zibek. “It’s going to be at least another hour before we reach the Tatoo system.”

“Yes, I know.” Eeth stretched as he continued to voice his objections. Eventually he got to his feet and moved out of the common room, leaving Jinn alone.

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn shook his head at the complaints of the recently knighted Zibek. He could understand why he acted the way he did. The young knight had never retrieved a possible candidate for the Jedi ranks. His grumbling was an obvious indication. The Outer Territories were not monitored like the Core and Mid Rim Worlds. For a long time the Jedi hoped that that problem would be rectified sooner rather than later.

“Master?”

Qui-Gon looked up to find his very promising dark-hair apprentice, Xanatos Crion standing in the doorway. “Yes, Padawan?”

“Why is Knight Koth mad? Is it me?”

Qui-Gon shook his head. He wasn’t all that surprised at the Padawan’s question. Even though Xanatos had finished his initiate training, he had only recently become an apprentice, so he needed firm guidance. “No, he’s not angry at you, Xanatos. He’s frustrated at the Council for sending him this far out.”

“We’re retrieving a candidate, right?” Xanatos took an uncertain step into the room. When it was apparent he felt comfortable, he went over to the chair that the Zibek had vacated and sat down.

“Yes, we are.”

“This is different, I can tell.”

Qui-Gon smiled. “What makes you think that?”

“Master, I read the datafile on the candidate. There are no parents, or they don’t wish to be made known.”

“Padawan, we are traveling to an area that freely deals in slavery. The child’s parents might not want to be made known, or he or she could be the son of a slave.”

Xanatos frowned then finally nodded. It was obvious to Qui-Gon that he still didn’t understand why some parents freely gave their child, while others refused.

~~~~~~~

The coordinates in the navicomputer never did lead them to any of the settlements on the sparsely populated desert planet. Where it did take them was to a very desolate region. Stepping out of the transport was like stepping into a furnace. Qui-Gon glanced around before moving away from the ramp. Eventually his Padawan and then Zibek joined him.

//Master?//

//Yes?//

//Are you sure this is the right place.?//

Qui-Gon turned to look at the Padawan and then to Eeth before bringing his attention back to Xanatos. “Patience, Padawan.”

As if in confirmation of his statement, a ship dropped out of the sky and landed a short distance away. Without a word, the three Jedi moved towards the new arrival. Each step they took Qui-Gon felt a growing tickle in the force. When they stopped, the hatch opened and a large Besilik waddled down the ramp.

“You the Jedi?”

“We are,” Qui-Gon answered then the three bowed in respect.

“Good.” The large creature turned around. “Don’t want no screaming kid around anymore.”

Qui-Gon looked again to Eeth who shrugged.

//Who are they, Master?// Xanatos’ voice echoed through their training bond.

//Miners.//

They were led down several corridors until they stopped in front of one of the airtight hatches. Qui-Gon looked around, trying to see where the Force signature was coming from. It was nearby, that was certain.

When the door opened all three Jedi paused at the brightness not caused by lighting. Before them, and in the small room, a Twi’lek female held a bundle of blankets.

“They’re here, woman,” the Besilik grunted, then continued down the corridor and deeper into the bowels of the ship.

The Twi’lek stood and leaned out the door. “Good,” she called to the retreating figure. Her voice lowered, “I don’t want to deal with him anymore. He cries too much.” She moved back into the room while shaking her head.

“Let me hold him,” Qui-Gon lowered his voice to something above a whisper. The closer he came to the signature the brighter the Force grew.

“The Jedi will find a home for him?” the Twi’lek tightened her arms around the obvious infant, wanting to protect him.

Eeth nodded, “Yes, we will.”

Once she looked sufficiently convinced, she handed the bundle over. Qui-Gon had held children before, but never one this young. The human infant was very small and he looked very young. He settled the whimpering child against him and sent waves of comfort and safety to him. Eventually the child’s distress lessened and opened dark-blue eyes to look at him.

The Twi’lek shook her head. “He has never done that before.”

“What?” Qui-Gon looked up from the infant and back to the Twi’lek.

She shook her head again, her twin tails swishing back and forth. “You know, calm down like that. He’s never been like this before.”

Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully then handed the small bundle over to Eeth. The infant, though didn’t like it, and let out a cry of protest.

“Let me take care of the rest, Master Jinn. This young one seems to have taken a liking to you.” The Zibek handed the child back to Qui-Gon.

The infant soon settled down again while Eeth turned his attention to the Twi’lek. “Where did you find him?”

The female shrugged. “I’m not sure I remember. We’ve been to so many places both in and outside the galaxy that he could have been picked up anywhere.”

“Do you leave the ship?”

She shook her head. “No.”

Qui-Gon turned his attention to Xanatos, who was standing quietly to the side while watching everything, then brought it to Eeth. “We need a home planet for him if the Jedi are going to train him.” His words were spoken to the Zibek, but were also directed to the Twi’lek.

Her eyes grew wide. “So he will become a Jedi?”

Qui-Gon gave her a kind smile. “He is very bright. I believe he has much potential and will eventually become a candidate for the Jedi.”

“Good.” Her expression softened, “Even though he’s human, I don’t wish for him to be disposed of, or left to die.”

“That, I promise, will never happen.”

The Twi’lek nodded then left the room. Seeing there would be nothing more gained from speaking with her, Qui-Gon turned his attention back to the two Jedi. “Come.”

Once settled in the Jedi transport, Qui-Gon had both Eeth and Xanatos run through the takeoff sequences to prepare for their trip back to Coruscant, and the Jedi Temple. He looked at the now sleeping infant keeping his voice soft, “I feel you will become great, young one.”

Making sure he wasn’t disturbed, Qui-Gon called for the datafile that would eventually store the infant’s information for the Temple database. The way the Twi’lek spoke about the child made him think that he had been abandoned. Thinking back, he realized that the child’s reactions were to be expected for one of such a sad state. Most likely, he was the first to offer any sort of comfort or safety in his very short life.

A snuffing sound caught Qui-Gon’s attention. He looked and found the infant with his mouth open and against the material of his tunic. He smiled. “I have nothing to offer you, but you will have something soon enough,” then paused, “we also need a name for you.” As if in answer an unknown voice echoed in his mind,  _ I’m not like Xanatos, Master Qui-Gon. I promise I will not fall. _

Qui-Gon shook his head. He knew he was the reason why the voice sounded dejected. The voice faded away as he shook his head again.

“Master?”

Qui-Gon looked up while blinking his eyes hard several times. “Yes, Padawan?”

“You saw something, didn’t you.”

“Actually it was something I heard.” He smiled at the relieved look on the young Jedi’s face. “I do thank you for your concern, Padawan.” Yet, there was a part of it that disturbed him, but he didn’t want to reveal that to Xanatos. He maybe strong in the Living Force, but he did get visions from time to time. _Always in motion, the future is._ Master Yoda’s comment helped him in that what he heard might only be one future.

“I thought it was strange that he didn’t want Knight Koth holding him.”

“Yes, it was. Why is that?”

Xanatos thought for a moment. “I assumed he was abandoned. So when you surrounded him with the Force he felt safety once again.”

In answer to the Padawan’s comments, Qui-Gon indicated with a wave of his head for Xanatos to come near. “Here,” he handed the infant over when Xanatos approached.

Xanatos took a step back. “Are you sure, Master?”

“You will be fine, Xanatos. Don’t worry. Just remember, just as you said, surround him with the Force and he should stay settled.”

The Padawan nodded, but still gave him an uneasy look. Eventually he came forward and took the small life into his arms. The infant didn’t protest.

“This little one needs to know that he’s protected and cared for. That is the only way he will thrive.” Seeing that all was well for now, Qui-Gon looked back down to the datafile and began entering what little information they had of the infant.

“Will we be taking him to the Cresche?”

Qui-Gon looked up and smiled at the sight of Xanatos looking intently at the infant. “No, he’s too young. He needs to be taken to the nursery in the Healer’s Ward.”

His apprentice actually looked intrigued with the small life.

Eventually the small life became restless, and no matter what the Padawan did it would not calm the infant down.

“What’s wrong with him now?” Xanatos’ voice had an edge of exasperation to it.

Qui-Gon focused on the small life’s Force signature and reached out to see what was wrong. He smiled after a moment. “I believe he has become hungry.”

“Oh.” Xanatos looked at him sheepishly then handed the infant over. “I didn’t know.”

“I didn’t expect you to, Padawan. You have never been around infants or young children, whether they be human or some other species, before.”

The Jedi Master rose from his chair and took the child into the small galley. Opening one of the sealed cabinets he found everything he needed. Apparently the ones that stocked the ship knew they would be retrieving a very young human. Holding the infant in one arm, he prepared a bottle of formula for him.

“Well, young one, your life has only just begun. I hope you will remember me when you’re older, though I don’t think you will.” Qui-Gon’s monologue seemed one-sided as the child was busy nursing from the bottle. He only hoped that at least his tone of voice would resonate within the small mind.

 

 

 

Qui-Gon walked smoothly through the Temple corridors towards the Healer’s Wing with his very young, and temporary, charge. Whenever any new prospect was brought to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, that individual was thoroughly checked over by the healers.

He stepped into the wing and smiled. Compared to the other medical facilities on the planet, this one was always soothing to his senses after any long mission.

“Master Jinn, what do you have for me?” Healer Doel asked as she rounded the corner. The Pantoran’s blue skin was in contrast to her white lab coat, while her mauve hair was pulled back into a messy bun.

“I have a little one here that will need to go to the nursery.” Qui-Gon handed over the datafile he worked on. “There is hardly any information on him.”

“Human?” Doel dropped the datafile into her pocket then leaned over to get a better look at the small life. The infant’s reddish downy hair was in stark contrast to his sickly coloring.

“Yes, here.” Qui-Gon handed over his small charge. For a moment he felt saddened at feeling his arms empty. The moment the infant realized he was with someone different, he let out a loud protest. Qui-Gon reached out to place a hand on the infant’s head, but was stopped.

“Don’t worry about that, Qui-Gon, we will take good care of him.” She paused, “Does he have a name?” she asked over the infant’s cries.

“No.”

“Midichlorian count?”

Qui-Gon shook his head. “I didn’t check. Although his Force signature lit up the entire room, and still does.”

“I see,” she muttered under her breath, but smiled at the same time. “Thank you Qui-Gon. Don’t worry, like I mentioned before, he will be well taken care of.” As she backed away the infant’s cries grew louder.

“Yes, I know,” she said to her newest charge. “Everything’s all scary again…,” her voice muted as she turned a corner and moved deeper into the Healer’s Ward and in the direction of the Pediatric wing.

For a time Qui-Gon stood there before turning around and headed towards the door that led out of the wing and back into the Temple.

_Finis_


End file.
